Walkthrough/AoifeRising/Part 1
PREVIOUS · NEXT P R O L O G U E Our story begins with young Gris standing atop a crumbling statue - the statue breaks and she falls to the colorless world below. Following the opening cutscene, Gris finds herself collapsed on the ground. At this point, all you can do is slowly walk forward. Using (left joystick), make Gris stand and walk to the right. The further forward she goes, the more the world around her will take shape. Following her walking through a dense fog, Gris will collapse to the ground and get back up on her own. Gris will now have the ability to run and jump ! Five Stages of Grief: Denial After gaining the ability to run and jump, turn around and run left until Gris comes to another statue and again falls to her knees. Do not touch the controls! After 10 seconds, Gris will get up on her own and the Denial Challenge will be complete. Star (1) Turn around and run to the right again. Gris has to go through several crumbling structures, but will eventually reach a building with a small light inside. A short cutscene will play and the first Star will begin following Gris around. NOTE: Complete the Denial Challenge before moving forward. Once Gris reaches a certain point, she cannot turn back. Star (2) Continue to the right until the broken bridge overhead comes to an end. Part of the bridge will be leaning on the ground with a small tree growing on it - jump onto this and follow the bridge back to the left. There will be a mountain that intersects the bridge just before the bridge comes to an end. Run up the mountain and you will find the second Star. Continue up the mountain and another short cutscene will play. Challenge: Memento (1) After the cutscene ends, turn left and continue up the building. You will eventually come to a tower, climb the first staircase and immediately jump off of it. There you will find the first Memento. Star (3) Head back to the right and once again climb the mountain and building until you reach the tower. This time, climb the tower all the way to the top and another short cutscene will play. Walk across the Constellation Bridge that the two Stars you have already collected form and drop through the top of the building, there you will find the third Star. Challenge: Red After collecting the final Prologue Star, run to the right and cross the newly formed Constellation Bridge. Continuing passed the first statue hand and to the second. Another cutscene will start. Following the cutscene, the Red Challenge will be complete. Constellation & Chapter End Now that you have returned the color Red to the world, continue forward up a set of stairs. You will eventually come to a temple where another short cutscene will take place and the Stars will leave you. Go down the stairs to the right until you find yourself sliding down a mountain. Once the descent is complete, Gris will find herself on another bridge. Continue forward and climb the tower. Eventually Gris will continue the ascent of the tower on her own where another short cutscene takes place. This marks the end of the Prologue. PREVIOUS · NEXT